swindontownswoodilypoopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Miracle of Swindon Town Games
FIFA 11 Stats current through video #147. =Teams Played= Stats current through video #147. =Season 2010-2011= Video #1: What's Wrong with the American Economy? League: Friendly Notes: 1st Video Video #2: Red Green's Warm Urine League: League 1 Notes: Introduction of Other John Green Video #3: Pants the Cat League: League 1 Notes: Bald John Green was rested Video #4: My Relationship to Nicotine League: League 1 Notes: Bald John Green now has a moustache. Difficulty upgraded to semi-professional. Video #5: First Date with the Yeti League: League 1 Video #6: The Hardest Thing League: League 1 Notes: First game played in snow. Played in white instead of red. The first draw for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #7: How I Got Engaged League: League 1 Notes: Played in white instead of red. Video #8: Breaking Up is Hard League: League 1 Notes: First game for Leroy Williamson Video #9 & #10: John's ex-girlfriend, Dave Mustaine & Extra Time! League: F.A. Cup Notes: The game ran into extra time, so was split into two episodes. First game against a Premier League Club. Video #11: Pranks League: League 1 Video #12: Lars Ulrich League: League 1 Video #13: Drunk League: League 1 Video #14: Axl Rose League: League 1 Video #15: Yeti in High School League: League 1 Video #16: The FA Cup Final League: F.A. Cup Notes: The first cup final and the first loss for the Swoodilypoopers. The first game with substitutions. This started a rivalry between the two clubs. =Season 2011-2012= Video #17: Football IRL League: Championship Notes: First Game of the season Video #18: The Ballad of Bald John Green League: Championship Video #19: Sketch Comedy League: Championship Video #20: Growing Up With Hank League: Championship Notes: Wigan Athletic confirmed as Hated Rivals. Bald John Green is injured and is out for 40 days. Video #21: Tragedy and Triumph League: Championship Video #22: Professional Level League: League Cup Notes: First Game on Professional Skill Level Video #23: Famous People League: Championship Notes: First Nil - Nil Draw Video #24: Fat Lucas League: Euro League Notes: First game in Europe. First Red Card. Video #25: Maureen Johnson League: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard was injured. Video #26: Voluptuous Pericard League: Championship Video #27: Brotherhood 2.0 League: Euro League Video #28: Cteve Austin League: Championship Video #29: Henry Green Update League: Euro League Notes: Bald John Green retrns after his injury. Video #30: Willy League: Championship Video #31: Henry's Origin Story League: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard returns from injury. Video #32: Becoming a Writer League: Championship Video #33: Hospital Chaplain League: Championship Video #34: NanoWriMo League: Championship Video #35: Greek Debt League: Championship Video #36: Writing for the Movies League: Championship Video #37: John's Job at Steak n Shake League: Championship Video #38: MURDERER! League: Championship Notes: John claimed this was an F.A. Cup match, but it wasn't. He also claimed that Fat Lucas was playing, when P. Smith was instead playing his first game instead. Video #39: Zombie Apocalypse League: F.A. Cup Video #40: Areas of Expertise League: Championship Video #41: Writers I Know League: Championship Video #42: Top 5 Favorite Movies League: Championship Video #43: Road Trip League: Championship Video #44: Amsterdam League: Championship Video #45: Football & Life League: Championship Video #46: Favorite Teachers League: Championship Video #47: Top 5 Athletes League: F.A. Cup Video #48: My Life as a Child League: F.A. Cup Video #49: "The Holidays" League: Championship Video #50: Top 5 T.V. Shows League: Championship Video #51: Narration League: Championship Notes: Winning this game took the Swoodilypoopers to to the top of the Championship. Video #52: How To Break Up with Your Boyfriend League: Championship Notes: Skill level was put back to professional. Video #53: Frank Talk of the Future League: Championship Video #54: B Squad League: Championship Video #55: NPower Championship League: Championship Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the NPower Championship League Title. Video #56: FA Cup Final League: F.A. Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the F.A. Cup. =Season 2012-2013= Video #57: Community Shield League: Community Shield Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Community Shield. Video #58: HGTV & Me League: Premier League Notes: First game in Premier League. Video #59: Our Business Practices League: Premier League Notes: Skill level raise to World-Class Video #60: TFIOS League: Premier League Video #61: Will I... Google Autofill League: Premier League Video #62: Will I... Google Autofill Part 2 League: Euro League Video #63: TFIOS & Movie Rights League: Premier League Video #64: Early Islamic History League: Euro League Video #65: Becoming a Writer League: Premier League Video #66: Ginger Rampage and Merrick Maric League: Premier League Video #67: Is Democracy Inherently Good? League: Euro League Video #68: TFIOS & the Movies, Part 2 League: League Cup Video #69: What's the point of...Google Autofill Part 1 League: Premier League Video #70: What's the Point of Google Autofill League: Euro League Video #71: Lerooooy Williamson League: Premier League Video #72: The Future League: Premier League Video #73: Did The...Google Autofill League: Euro League Video #74: Did the...Google Autofill Part 2 League: Premier League Video #75: Ugliness in Football League: Premier League Video #76: Coaching the England National Football Team League: Euro League Video #77: Oscar Predictions 1 League: Premier League Video #78: Super Tuesday League: F.A. Cup Video #79: The Lord's Resistance Army League: Premier League Video #80: My Stolen Cool League: Premier League Video #81: Public John and Private John League: F.A. Cup Video #82: Genius Is Next to Insanity League: Premier League Video #83: Silent But Friendly League: F.A. Cup Video #84: YouTubers I Like League: Premier League Notes: John claimed that Bald John Green's goal was the greatest in the history of Swindon Town. Video #85: John Green, Athlete League: Euro League Video #86: The Early Days of YouTube League: Premier League Video #87: Nice Stuff and TFIOS League: Premier League Video #88: Healthy Habits League: Euro League Video #89: My Favorite Video Games League: Euro League Notes: Because of the Away Goal rule, the Swoodilypoopers 'won' and moved on to the Quarter-Finals of the Euro League. Video #90: Movies I've Seen League: Premier League Video #91: Platypuses, Platypoads, and Platypi League: F.A. Cup Video #92: Mandates League: F.A. Cup Video #93: Stan League: Euro League Video #94: The Hunger Games League: Premier League Video #95: Made Up Stories Can Matter League: Euro League Notes: Because of the Away Goal rule, the Swoodilypoopers 'won' and moved on to the Semi-Finals of the Euro League. Video #96: How To Be Broke League: Premier League Video #97: Fan Fiction League: Premier League Video #98: Technology of My Youth League: Premier League Video #99: My Pre-Yeti Love Life League: Premier League Video #100: YA Fiction and Love League: Euro League Video #101: Football League: Premier League Notes: Fat Lucas played (briefly) as a forward for this match as all the other players were tired. Video #102: Daniel Biss League: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers exit the Euro League. Video #103: A Show With Ze Frank League: Premier League Notes: As all the Swoodilypooper's energy levels were in the red, Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Fat Lucas started in field and Cáceres started in goal to try and rest the other players. Video #104: Manchester City League: Premier League Notes: As all the Swoodilypooper's energy levels were in the red, Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Fat Lucas started in field and One Size Fitz Hall started in goal to try and rest the other players. Video #105: FA Cup Final League: F.A. Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the FA Cup for the second year in a row. Video #106: Self Esteem League: Premier League Video #107: The Future League: Premier League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers end their first season in the Premier League, coming 16th. =Season 2013-2014= Stats current through video #147. Video #108: Season 4 League: Premier League Video #109: The John Green School League: Premier League Video #110: Twice as Weiss League: League Cup Video #111: What's the Point of Being Alive? League: Premier League Video #112: Why I Love Liverpool League: Premier League Video #113: Trouble in Paradise League: Euro League Video #114: Fight! League: League Cup Video #115: My Earliest Writings League: Premier League Video #116: What I Wrote in College League: Euro League Video #117: Writing After College League: Premier League Notes: Other John Green's 100th Game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #118: Henry and Willie League: Premier League Video #119: My Role as a Role Model League: Euro League Notes: Other John Green is injured. Video #120: How To Ask Someone on a Date League: League Cup Video #121: How To Be Friends After a Breakup League: Premier League Notes: Twice as Weiss is injured. Video #122: The History of My Breakups League: Euro League Video #123: Of Publicity and Pefection League: Premier League Video #124: Life After College League: Premier League Video #125: TFIOS Original Ending League: Euro League Video #126: Homosexuality and Prejudice in Football League: Premier League Notes: Bald John Green's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #127: The Euro League League: Euro League Video #128: Euro 2012 Part 2 League: Premier League Video #129: Henry Green League: Premier League Notes: Fat Lucas was substituted in. This was the suggestion of Henry Green. Video #130: Worst Case Scenario League: Premier League Video #131: Beautiful and Less Beautiful League: League Cup Video #132: A Hunk, a Hunk of Berna Love League: Premier League Video #133: Question Tuesday League: Premier League Note: Episode 134 was an update episode: League Tables Video #135: Where Should You Go to College? League: Premier League Video #136: The Future of Publishing League: League Cup Video #137: The Future of Publishing, Part 2 League: F.A. Cup Notes: Other John Green is seriously injured. Video #138: Bald & Other John Green League: League Cup Video #139: Google Autofill - Can I...? League: F.A. Cup Notes: The highest number of own goals scored in favour of the Swoodilypoopers in one match. Video #140: Google Autofill - Can I...Part 2 League: Premier League Notes: D. McGoldrilock picked up a minor injury. Video #141: Conventions and Conferences League: Premier League Video #142: Our Economic Futures League: F.A. Cup Notes: Stone Cold Cteve Austin picks up an injury. Video #143: How to Do Difficult Things League: F.A. Cup. Notes: One Size Fitz Hall's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. The Swoodilypooper crash out of the F.A. Cup Video #144: Google Autofill - Is It OK To...? League: Premier League Video #145: Google Autofill - Is It OK To...? PART 2 League: Euro League Video #146: Question Tuesday League: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win on goal differential, so they proceed to the round of 16. Video #147: Carling Cup Final League: League Cup Notes: Other John Green returns after his injury. The Swoodilypoopers win the League Cup by beating hated rivals Manchester United. The Swoodilypoopers first victory over Manchester United.